


O hada no kaori

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Perfume
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si fece più vicino al fidanzato, cercando di non svegliarlo, e gli cinse la vita con un braccio, intrufolando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando forte.Era il profumo della pelle di Yuya.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	O hada no kaori

**_ \- O hada no kaori - _ **

Chinen si rigirò nel letto, cercando di rilassarsi e di poter così riuscire a dormire.

Aprì gli occhi in direzione del fidanzato, il quale non sembrava invece avere questo tipo di problemi.

Russava pesantemente Yuya, con il viso semi-affondato nel cuscino e la bocca aperta.

Chinen sbuffò, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi e voltandosi dall’altra parte.

Cercò di pensare a cosa lo rilassava, a cosa lo faceva sentire tranquillo, a cose che gli facessero mettere in pausa i pensieri per il tempo necessario affinché si addormentasse.

Lui e Yuya erano andati a vivere insieme da meno di un mese.

Era certo che l’insonnia non fosse dovuta alla situazione nuova, dato che non era raro per lui dormire insieme al più grande, e non vedeva per quale ragione la cosa dovesse cominciare a dargli problemi proprio in quel momento.

C’era qualcosa di diverso, se ne rendeva conto da sé, ma non riusciva a focalizzarsi su che cosa fosse.

Ci rimuginò sopra a lungo, per quello che gli parve essere un tempo infinito, ed alla fine comprese.

Comprese cos’era che non aveva notato, cosa era divenuto così pressante e così presente da divenire un tarlo nella sua testa, da fargli perdere il sonno perché non era in grado di identificare cosa fosse.

Ora che l’aveva finalmente capito, era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a dormire serenamente.

Si fece più vicino al fidanzato, cercando di non svegliarlo, e gli cinse la vita con un braccio, intrufolando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando forte.

Era il profumo della pelle di Yuya.

Era quello stesso profumo che gli piaceva sentire quando il più grande gli era vicino, quando gli era addosso.

Era un odore che Chinen collegava con il sesso, e si diede dell’idiota per non essersi mai accorto prima del fatto che quello era semplicemente l’odore di Yuya, sempre.

Lasciò che quel profumo gli penetrasse nelle narici, lasciò che lo cullasse, e che lo facesse sentire più rilassato, più sereno.

E poi, avvolto da quell’odore che tanto amava, finalmente si addormentò.


End file.
